theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Newborn
"Their incredibly powerful physically for the first year or so and if their allowed to bring strength to bear; they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their thirst and thus predictable." ~Michael~ Newborns are recently transformed vampires with the required incentive to consume massive numerations of vital fluid and eradicate secluded deprivations. On average a newborn's physical strength, senses and speed greatly surpass that of an older vampire. As time passes, the newborn's physical capabilities and thirst will diminish until it reaches that of a normal vampire, by the end of its first year. Their thirst for blood is overwhelming. Newborn vampires were formerly used in the southern half of America to claim territories and blood. The first person to invent the idea of utilizing newborns was a vampire named Benito, who claimed many territories in Mexico City and prompted other covens to create their own newborns. However, their endless Southern Vampire Wars caused too much notice to humans that The Old Ones eventually arrived to eradicate them; effectively ending the war and the covens involved. Though the wars continued after they returned to New York City, it was fought on a smaller and less noticeable scale. Personality They are often bloodthirsty, violent and uncontrollable. A newborn's emotions are hard to control and they anger easily. When they catch the scent of blood, their hunting instincts will take over and affect their ability to focus, but after sometime as a vampire, their thirst will slowly become easier to manage. Selene was an exception to this rule, as she had time to think about her decision and therefore did not have the first brutal year that most vampires encounter. Nevertheless, like Vincent, she showed an amazing control of her thirst for human blood. It is impossible to predict how long a newborn or an average vampire will remain vicious and bloodthirsty before their secondary desires and personality resurface, since every person is different. Some indications which show a newborn are their bright crimson eyes due to the blood left in their body at the time of changing, uncontrollable thirst and incredible strength. Regarding The Old Ones, Eric was the hardest to contain when the vampire existence was created. Though he did establish an oath and began feeding from vital fluid dispensers successfully. Physical Description Newborns appear much like normal vampires with exception of their eyes. A newborn's eyes are crimson, indicating that their own blood is still in their system; though their heart is no longer beating. In a year that a vampire feeds on animal blood, their eyes will change from red to amber and then to gold. If he/she reverts to feeding on human blood, the eyes will darken to be almost a burgundy color. Newborns are also incredibly strong; much stronger and faster than a regular vampire with much sharper senses which allows them to easily crush an older vampire. As they become older their strength begins to weaken and after the first year, their strength will be reverted to that of an average vampire. Category:Vampires Category:Human-Vampire Hybrids Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Tribrids Category:Species